


Night Drive

by baconlettuce (fancypineapple)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: I don't have an excuse for this, M/M, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/baconlettuce
Summary: 帰したくはない我が儘だね ナイトドライブ





	Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> written to domoto tsuyoshi's "night drive".

It’s almost too quiet in the car.

The radio is on, there’s music playing. It’s not too loud, but it’s at a reasonably loud volume; Suezawa doesn’t like total silence when he’s driving. Richard knows that. It’s very typical of him in a soothing manner – kind of like knowing that the sky is blue, or that if you flip a coin, it’ll give either heads or tails, at all and any times. Yeah, maybe that’s more like it. Suezawa isn’t entirely predictable, but Richard thinks of himself as familiar with the usual range of his actions. It’s a rather cozy feeling.

It’s too quiet, though, even with the music playing. They had been talking when they left Wakayama, talking naturally, lively, and just as naturally the talk had come… it faded away, in a way that had been comfortable at first. Perhaps it still is to Suezawa. They’ll reach Kobe soon.

Richard turns to look at him, distracted and absentminded. Suezawa looks focused on driving. The sparse light from outside outlines his face, and his figure, rather graciously; his eyelashes seem to glimmer when he blinks.

“When we get there,” Richard breaks the silence with something, anything, “wanna grab something to eat?”

“Huh?” Suezawa’s eyes flicker down for a second – checking the clock. “Sure, but? It’s kind of late. Are you hungry?”

“It’s fine if we can’t.” Traffic light: red. When the car stops, Suezawa turns around to look at Richard, eyes vaguely curious. There isn’t that usual sense of shock or that instinct to look away, for Richard, when Suezawa’s eyes meet his own, even at times when Suezawa didn’t know he was looking. It’s different with him, comparing to anyone else. Like he’s gotten used to his gaze, and only his. “It was just a suggestion.”

It feels like they stare at each other forever. Richard wonders if Sue doesn’t get tired from staring at him all the time – he does it quite a lot, when they’re out together, when they talk by themselves, even across the room when they’re rehearsing with dozens of other juniors. Always staring at him like he’s a painting in an exhibition. He has no choice other than, and is glad to, retribute the regard with one of his own.

Something misty passes Suezawa’s expression. His eyelids drop, his gaze shifts. Slowly, his lips curve in a wide, teasing smile. Comprehension.

“Shouldn’t you think of a cuter way to say that, Richa?” His voice is much lower now, husky and quiet like moonlight. Richard feels cornered, but he allows himself to feel a little bit of genuine puzzlement. 

“What?” He asks in half-feigned cluelessness. 

“Something like… _I don’t want to go home yet, Se-i-ya_ ,” Suezawa reenacts in his best cliché romance flick tone, singsonging each syllable of his own name. Richard snorts, chuckling incredulously, turning away to look at the road. “Am I wrong?”

The traffic light is still red.

Is he wrong? Not really. No; not at all. He knows that even if Richard doesn’t say it, and, whether he says it or not, he’ll be expecting it. Heads or tails. “No,” he admits, a bit bashful if anything. “You’re right.”

“Hm.” The smug, overly pleased way in which Suezawa makes that sound is almost unbearable – yet, it makes him feel oddly fond. It’s very like him to be so happy for something like that. “I see how it is. And honestly…”

This is the one thing Richard hasn’t completely learned to expect yet. The hand on his shoulder, then on his neck. On his jaw. The proximity; Suezawa’s eyes on his, molten and dark as night, that cause a rather different reaction in him at times like this.

“I was thinking the same thing.” The touch of his lips, warm and heavenly soft. Something Richard hasn’t completely mapped about him yet; something new and exciting, but, deep down, still somewhat familiar. 

The light turns green.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the reports that these two went all the way to wakayama for news' neverland concert (most likely by car). yes i'm aware this is the second kanju concert drive date fic ive written THIS WEEK, but its not my fault these eggs keeping going on dates.


End file.
